Hospital
by featherstofly
Summary: A songfic combining Shikamaru Nara and 'Fix Me' by Coldplay. A hospital is meant to be a place of healing, but Shikamaru may not find the comfort he needs. ShikamaruxReader.


**Song: **Fix You by Coldplay

**Youtube Link: **bit. ly/EzK0j

_*Please listen to the song as you read this songfic. Believe me, it'll be more effective.  
Also, please delete the space between the period and the l in the URL when you copy-paste it into your browser. Fanfiction apparently does not allow hyperlinks and will not let me save the draft with the full link._

**Character: **Shikamaru Nara

* * *

_TAKE ME BACK TO THE START…_

He forced himself to put one foot in front of another, to walk down the cold floors of the building called a hospital. _Hospital._ Shikamaru hated that word now. _Hospital_ meant _caged in. _It meant _confined_, a prison, much like it was keeping her prisoner now. His footsteps stopped a room labeled 201 and he stopped for a moment, cocking his head questioningly at the sweet sound that came through the barrier. He gently pushed it open, breathing in the smell of chemicals and sanitized items.

To his surprise, [Name] was sitting up, her back propped with pillows. Her cheeks were sunken in, her body thinner than the last time he had visited. Despite her physical condition, however, there was a smile on her face and her eyes shone with more emotion than he could remember. Her voice rang out clearly in the room, like crystalline bells tinkling.

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse…_"

She glanced at him, her smile spreading wider in recognition of his presence. Her singing continued.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"_

He let a frown touch his lips as she suddenly stopped for a moment to let out a cough that racked her body. His expression softened slightly and he moved to her side.

"You shouldn't push yourself," he muttered. "It's bad for you."

[Name] only shook her head in response and resumed her song, taking his hand. He froze for a moment at her touch and a look of hurt crossed her face. He slowly relaxed, withdrawing, and realized she had slipped a piece of paper into his grasp.

_"Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones…"_

She made a gesture for him to read it. He glanced at the top of the folded sheet.

_"…And I will try to fix you."_

**_Shika-kun~  
(^You know you love that nickname~)_**

A faint hint of a smile curved the corners of his mouth and he turned it over, unfolding the white paper. Her voice continued as he read her words, fading into the background.

_"And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth..."_

**Shikamaru—**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been around for a while. They had to move me to a different hospital in Suna for therapy. The nurses tell me that you've been visiting often though I'm not here. If I could, I would have told you about my absence. Sorry about that, but really, have you been sending fresh flowers every day?**

A light scowl crossed the genius's features and [Name]'s eyes shone with laughter at his reaction. He looked up, meeting her gaze and the frown softened. His eyes continued to flick across the kanji.

_"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."_

**Anyway, onto a more serious note.**

**I know that I'm losing this battle. You don't have to hide it from me anymore. No one needs to, actually. I know I'm weak against this deathly disease that no one knows how to cure yet, I'm hopeless.**

**I'm losing against cancer, and I've finally accepted that.**

**The doctors talk about me behind my back, but I can still hear them, though I doubt that they know. From what I've picked up on, I only have about a week left. **

**...Yes, Shikamaru. A week. I know.**

_"Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..."_

He stared at the paper in shock freezing his body. A week wasn't enough. A week was too short. A week…

...And she would be gone from this life.

Despite his will to stay calm and collected, he couldn't stop his hand from trembling and he gripped the paper more firmly. [Name]'s eyes widened slightly at his action but she kept her gaze locked upon his face.

_"Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..."_

**I know this is kind of a shocker, but I've been pretty lucky to survive so far. They expected me to leave about a year and a half ago, but I've extended my life for another eighteen months since then. I've had a good run, Shika. It's going to be okay.**

**Right. Onto my main point.**

**All I wanted to say was thank you for supporting me all this time. My gratitude is beyond description and all I can say is that you've been the one who's helped me the most, the one who's cheered me up every single time I see you. Thank you. Thank you so very much, Shikamaru Nara. You've made my life the best it could be.**

**In return of what you've done for me, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, one I've been keeping from you ever since we first met. I want it to be just between you and me, just the two of us and no one else. There's something I want to get this out before I leave this world…before I leave you.**

The paper slipped from his hands and fell to the ground. He stood there, a blank look in his gaze, shoulders shaking lightly.

**Shikamaru…**

**I love you.**

_"Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones…"_

A cool hand rested on top of his own and he looked past his building tears to see [Name]'s face, sadness trapped in their depths. Her voice reached the last stanza, the last part of the song. With a cracking voice, he joined her, their lips moving in sync at the last six words.

_"…And I will try to fix you."_

_…AND FIX ME._

* * *

**Word Count: 1011**

**This songfic was a contest entry I submitted on Quizilla. I thought I would upload it on here as well and see what feedback I got on it.**

**Reviews are motivation. Criticism is loved. Favorites and follows will be appreciated as well.**

**xfeatherstofly**


End file.
